


And I'm Burning (For You)

by SherlockianSyndromes



Series: Prompt Fills 2018 [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianSyndromes/pseuds/SherlockianSyndromes
Summary: The way to Stephen Strange's heart is through progressive rock and notes sealed with a kiss. Also, stickers.





	And I'm Burning (For You)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the Letters comment_fic prompt: _Author's Choice, any character(s), sealed with a kiss._
> 
> Thanks to nagi_schwarz for giving this a quick beta so I would feel better about posting it.

Wong slid the envelope across the table towards Stephen.

“What’s this?” Stephen mused aloud, an eyebrow quirking up involuntarily.

“Don’t know. It just says Doctor Strange on it.”

Stephen picked it up, studied the unfamiliar penmanship, and turned it over. His eyes went wide.

The thin envelope was held shut by a _heart sticker_. Underneath the heart sticker were the letters _S.W.A.K._

“Very funny, Wong.”

Wong looked up from the rest of the Sanctum’s mail. It was mostly junk mail, but he sorted through it anyway.

“What?”

Stephen shook his head. “The heart sticker is very cute.”

“That isn’t from me. Trust me, if I was going to hit on you, I would just, you know. Do it.”

“Anyway,” Stephen continued, clearing his throat, “If it’s not you, then who would be sending me a card with a heart sticker?”

“Just open it, and you’ll have your answer, Mister Sorcerer Supreme.” Wong went back to looking at a booklet of coupons.

Stephen turned the envelope over and read the letters again. _S.W.A.K._

“What does S-W-A-K mean?”

“Sealed with a kiss, I’m guessing.”

Stephen felt heat creep into cheeks, excused himself with a cough, and got up from the table. He went into his private room, set the envelope on his desk and sat down. After staring off into space for a few minutes, his eyes focused back onto the innocent-seeming envelope.

“For fuck’s sake, get a hold of yourself, Strange.”

He took the envelope in his shaking hands, tore the heart sticker in half and took out the card inside.

It was a plain index card. Written on the card with the same scrawling penmanship as the envelope was a simple message.

_I’m burnin’ for you._

Below those words were some seemingly random numbers.

Coordinates?

Before Stephen could give it a second thought, he stood up and began to focus on opening a portal to what he hoped were actual coordinates. If it was a portal to nothing, he didn’t have to step through. If it was a trap, he could close it immediately and get help.

As soon as the portal opened, a wall of sound hit Stephen. Wailing guitars. Steady drum beat. High-pitched vocals, but definitely a man singing.

He peeked his head through the portal. He glanced to his left and saw a wall of Iron Man suits. On his right, he saw Tony Stark. Tony was swiping and tapping at the bank of computer screens in front of him. And was he singing along to the song?

Before Stephen could casually back out and pretend like Tony Stark hadn’t sent him what basically equated to a _valentine_ , the cape was dragging him forward and he stumbled. The portal closed behind him.

Tony turned toward the noise. His face lit up for an instant, then faded back into cool nonchalance.

“Friday, dial the BOC back please.”

“Yes, sir,” the AI answered. The volume of the music lessened and Stephen was suddenly very aware of his heart pounding in his chest.

“Hey Strange.” Tony smiled.

“Tony -”

Tony laughed and it was beautiful and musical, but Stephen kept his composure. Mostly.

“So are we on a first name basis, then? Stephen? Stephen Strange. Doctor Stephen Strange.”

“What gave you the impression that we weren't?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Gee, I don't know Mister Serious Supreme. You're a little hard to read sometimes.“

Stephen held up the index card. “Did you send this to me?”

Tony shrugged. “I mean, it _did_ lead you here. Or rather, you saw what you correctly assumed to be coordinates and portaled your ass into my lab.”

“Please just -” Stephen huffed. “Be straightforward with me. No games, no trying to one up each other. Just be honest.”

The levity drained from Tony’s face in an instant. He closed the distance between them, his stare intense and unwavering.

“Listen to the song then, genius. Friday, turn up the BOC.”

 _Burn out the day_  
_Burn out the night_  
_I can't see no reason to put up a fight_  
_I'm livin' for givin' the devil his due_  
_And I'm burnin', I'm burnin', I'm burnin' for you_  
_I'm burnin', I'm burnin', I'm burnin' for you_

“Is that straightforward enough for you, Doctor?” Tony practically yelled at him with the music playing so loud.

Pieces started falling into place in Stephen’s mind. He’d seen this before - the desperate look in Tony’s eyes, the harsh lighting of the lab, the reverberating wall of sound pulsing at the edges of Stephen’s vision.

Stephen saw a lot of things in 14,000,605 possible futures. What had seemed like minutes to Tony had been years to Stephen, years spent trying to find the optimal solution to the problem of Thanos and the Infinity Stones. Years of Tony Stark’s smile, years of his ridiculously suicidal streak, years of watching the light fade from his eyes.

He’d watched Tony die over and over again.

But they were here now, together. The war was over. And Tony was trying to woo him with a Blue Oyster Cult song.

Who was Doctor Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme, to deny the hand of fate?

Stephen felt himself whisper “Tony,” watched Tony’s eyes flicker down to Stephen’s mouth forming the syllables.

His hands shook as he reached up to touch Tony’s face. Tony froze, his eyes wide. Stephen couldn’t help but smile as he leaned in.

Tony Stark, so full of confidence, but amazed all the same when someone loved him back.

They kissed, slow and delicate, both of them afraid of scaring off the other. When Tony covered Stephen’s hands with his own, Stephen pressed forward, his body right up against Tony’s.

Nothing, not even magic, had ever felt so right in Stephen’s entire life.

When they finally pulled back for breath, all Stephen could hear was the sound of their shaky breaths.

And then the song started again.

Tony smiled sheepishly. “Friday, you can -”

“No,” Stephen said. “Leave it on.” He wrapped his arms around Tony’s shoulders, the cape taking its leave and floating away. Tony grinned, wild and free and ecstatic, and grabbed Stephen around the waist and spun them around together.

When the chorus came on again, Tony held Stephen close and sang.

_I’m burnin', I’m burnin', I’m burnin' for you._

Stephen silenced him with another kiss, Tony swaying their bodies in unison to the beat of the song.

Stephen pulled back just barely. “Was your note _really_ sealed with a kiss?”

Tony nodded. “Of course. I’m a man of my word. I take heart stickers very seriously.”

Stephen laughed.

“Friday, no more BOC.”

The room went quiet again. “Now that you've been sufficiently wooed, I have one more thing to ask.”

Stephen cocked his head to the side and waited for the question.

“What do you like on your pizza? I'm starving.”

**Author's Note:**

> Song is Burnin' for You by Blue Oyster Cult.
> 
> Tony has good taste in music. The true test for Stephen will be Tony's choice in pizza toppings...
> 
> Hope you enjoyed some IronStrange fluffies!


End file.
